Avengers: Shadow Agent
by Shroud09
Summary: Harry defeated Voldemort, but Voldemort also defeated Harry. By sending Harry to the Marvel Universe. He is armed with gifts and talent. To take on the necessary evil of the world. He will find new comrades, and love. As well as powerful and dangerous enemies in the world. Harry Potter - Scarlett Witch Pairing. Strong - Smart - Powerful Harry.
1. Death and Beyond

**Avengers: Shadow Agent**

Author Notes: I know many of you like my marvel and harry potter crossovers. So I'm going to work on this after seeing Avengers Age of Ultron.

 **Chapter 01: Death and Beyond**

"Delendis." Came a cold cry with fury into the night.

"Expelliarmus!" the voice of a young man shouted.

The two spells hit and collided with one another creating a powerful shockwave inside the courtyard.

Harry James Potter and his greatest enemy, Tom Marvalo Riddle, better known to the magical world as Lord Voldemort were facing off each other for the last time. The power in their spells were sending shockwaves throughout the courtyard scaring everyone around them.

Neville gave a cry as he appeared behind Harry and killed Nagini with Gryffindor's Sword as it was attempting to strike at Harry from behind.

Voldemort cried out in fury as his body began to rapidly decay. Soon his body was beginning to turn to dust.

Harry lowered his wand and fell on the ground signing in relief that it was finally over.

"Delendis!" Came Voldemort's cry.

Harry looks up to see Voldemort firing the deadly and unstable obliterate spell.

Harry raised his wand in attempt to defend himself but it was too late. The spell hit him head on and created a dangerous vortex that sucked him inside. The last thing Harry knew was his friends and comrades calling his name before the vortex closed with him inside.

* * *

Harry open his eyes before shutting them again from the brightness that the room was exposing.

"Hello Harry Potter." A warm yet oddly cold voice said to his right. Harry turns his head to see a woman wearing a white robe and a cloth around his eyes standing before him.

"Er, Hello." Harry said.

"Curious."

"I'm sorry."

The strange woman smiles and stood there allowing Harry to get up. Harry felt uneasy and reach for his wand. But didn't find it.

"Your wand you won't need it, or have any more use of it. As for the three Hollows, I have retaken them."

Harry felt a bit nervous about hearing the woman's voice. His brain took a few seconds to requester what she was saying.

"Death." Harry breathe in somewhat fear.

"Yes, and no."

"I don't understand."

"I am, who I am. I am magic, life, death, good, evil. Not a god or goddess as many would call me. Not an angel, or devil. I just am."

"I don't understand."

"I am balance. I rule over life and death. Good and evil. All answer to me and none answer to me."

"I don't understand."

"I don't expect you to. This concept isn't meant for the mind of a mortal."

"I take it you're here to let me pass on." Harry said.

"No."

"So you're sending me back?"

"No."

"Then what will you do."

"Send you forward."

"I don't understand, what you mean forward? Am I going back to my world?"

"No."

"Could you explain?" Harry said careful not to lose his temper at Death.

"The spell Tom Riddle used on you, was an unstable spell that creates rifts in dimensions. This means when it closed you should have appeared somewhere else. But before you do, I decide to talk to you, to repair both the rift and you're body so there will be no consequences."

"What do you mean consequences? How come I can't return?"

"You cannot return to your world for if you do, a dangerous rift will be created and the punishment for this rift will not be one you can live with nor can you're world. The only way to repair the rift is to send you elsewhere. To another world, similar to your Earth, but different as well. However, the rift has not only damage the world, it has also damage you. I can heal you, but you cannot leave without some gifts. Gifts you will need for this new world."

"What kind of gifts?"

Death, or the deity smiled and Harry knew what she was waiting for.

"Anything I want. Is there a limit?"

"Just don't be greedy. Too much power creates instable ability."

"First I want to know I don't want to be powerless. I also don't want to lose control of my powers. I think if I was a demigod it would be better. Is there a demigod in this world?"

"Several with many unique abilities. What do you want?"

Harry knew there was one he wanted.

"As a child I was also fanstanited with Star Wars. I want my magic mostly focus on the power of Emperor Palpatine and Master Yoda. Able to move things and preform lightning. I always thought that ability was cool."

"Then you will have the power of Thor."

"Including his strength and durability?" Harry asks.

"Yes. You will be smarter, stronger, and faster. Is there anything else you want?"

"I want to be a fighter. One who is skilled and talented in hand to hand combat? I don't want to be caught in a fight without the means to defend myself."

"If you wish to be a hero, you may. You don't have to have to be one. It's your choice on the path you choose the path you walk. You can be good or evil. Benefit others, or yourself. It matters not."

"Anything else you wish to tell me?" Harry asks.

"No, you know what you want and your dreams. Just don't do this alone."

Harry could see something like a blinding light heading towards him as Death disappeared. And Harry knew no more.

* * *

Author Notes: Sorry it's short but it's more of a prolog then a chapter. I made this story to put me back into the marvel universe. I hope you guys enjoy it. This is a Harry Potter and Scarlett Witch pairing.


	2. A New Direction

**Avengers: Shadow Agent**

Author Notes: I know many of you like my marvel and harry potter crossovers. So I'm going to work on this after seeing Avengers Age of Ultron.

Please Note: Harry's original magic is lost, but he can now do Asgard Magic like Loki. He can also has electric-magnetism. Which allows him to control nearly everything, even shoot lightning from his body and finger tips. He does not however, have Thor's power of thunder and lightning. I hope you guys enjoy.

 **Chapter 02: A New Direction**

 **New York City, September 01, 2014: 0800**

Harry step out of his limo and looks at the tall building before him. The small slogan 'WebCorps' was displayed in front

"Can I help you?" The receptionist asks.

"Yes, I'm Harry Potter, I have a meeting with the Board." Harry said.

"Lord Potter, please, take the middle elevator to the forty first floor."

Harry thank the receptionist and walks into the elevator.

A woman walks in the elevator and stands next to Harry.

"You heading to the forty first floor? Why?" She asks as she looks at Harry with a questionable eyebrow.

The door opens and Harry ignores her and walks forward until he looks at the sign. Spotting where he needed to go, Harry walks down the hallway into the main board room.

"… until we know who the new CEO of WebCorps is then we have too…" a man was saying before he notice the door open and Harry was walking. "Excuse me, who are you?"

"I'm Harry Potter. I'm the new CEO and Owner of WebCorps." Harry said as he closes the door.

"You're Harry Potter?!" The man said as if he was in disbelief.

"Yes, I have my British passport if you wish to verify." Harry said as he pulls out his passport.

"Forgive me, it's just that, we were expecting someone… older."

"That's understandable, not many kids take over companies within a week."

"If I may ask, why did you buy WebCorps?"

"WebCorps is a small company. Despite its success and over ratings in the stock market, It would have been taken over by a rival company. I have plans, plans I want to make. I want WebCorps to be the center of change and improvement. Not just for the city, but for the world. I believe WebCorps, being a multi-field specialist would help me achieve this." Harry said.

"What do you want us to do?"

"Medicine. I want to create vaccines and cures for many problems today. Work with the hospitals to find out what is common and what is rare. Find solutions. Economy Research. I want to find ways to improve the planets resources and make it easier for people to live without endangering the environment. In fact I also want to see what we can do to improve the environment. This includes clean energy. I want to produce energy that doesn't leave or cause damage to the environment or to people. Technology: I want to do everything that will help daily life. Let's start our own Cell Phone Company. Computer, Laptops, Smart Phones. Things that will improve daily life. I do not want things to be turn into weapons. Rather I want this company to help people and improve lives. Even save them. Get in contact with the local NYPD and see if we can improve their non-lethal equipment. Better Computers, radios, even security. Contact the Fire Department, see if we can improve their suits to fight flames and help save lives. In fact see if we can build a hospital too. There is a lot of unused property in the city, I want WebCorps to build better homes, improve life as it is."

Everyone sat there looking at Harry.

"You heard him. Let's get to work. From this day, WebCorps goal is to improve life as it is. Go to your employees and give them the new direction. Starting today, WebCorps is going to be a beacon of changes." The man said.

Everyone got up and quickly left.

Harry stood there with the old man.

"I am Ezekiel Sims. Former CEO of WebCorps. With your permission, I would like to stay and help."

"That's understandable. I'll make you the Chairman of the Board. Just don't do anything behind my back." Harry said.

"Understand. You don't have to worry, I'm happy to pass the torch to you. Its time the board got the feedback from our youth." Ezekiel said.

Harry nodded and walk out the door.

 **SHIELD HeliCarrier Atlantic Ocean**

General Nicholas 'Nick' Fury; Director of the largest Peace Keeper Task Force known as the Strategic Homeland Enforcement Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division better known as S.H.E.I.L.D. Nick Fury was looking at the screen in front of him. Hadrian 'Harry' James Potter face of a school security camera was paused as Nick Fury looks at Harry's face.

He was reading the background information on Lord Potter and frowns. Even though there was proof that Harry Potter was just an ordinary kid that was the problem. He just appeared on radar out of nowhere. Even with his background information, which was very solid, it didn't make any sense. Nick Fury check all his sources, including those in MI-6 and while many confirm Harry Potter was a citizen of Britain no one could recall ever seeing the young lord. Nor could confirm just how rich he was.

It was strange, everything was there. Birth Certificate, Parents Death, even his school records. But no one had ever seen him.

If there was one thing Nick Fury didn't like and what caused him to be paranoid, was unknown assets. Nick Fury knew there was a ninety nine percent chance he was just being paranoid and the Potter kid was just another kid who was suffering from his parent's death and was a loner.

However there was that one percent. That one percent that told Nick Fury that he could be dangerous. The idea of an unknown power running around, especially one who just gain control of a rising company could not be left unchecked.

"Coulson, keep a close eye on the Potter boy."

"Understood Director."

Nick Fury and Deputy Director Maria Hill looks at the screen of Harry Potter.

"Who are you?" Nick Fury says.

* * *

 **Harry's Apartment**

Harry Walked into his new apartment and looks around and sees then despite being empty it was what he dreamed of having been a normal life in his past life. He knew living in New York is can be tough for him even challenging as the biggest thing right now was Tony Stark as Ironman.

Harry walks to the window and looks down at the street, seeing the people going about their business as usual. He always wondered why he would defend the common people, but he knew why deep down, that everyone deserves a chance at happiness and it was his responsibility with his powers to give it to them.

Harry turned around to see all his movers refinish with their work and his stuff were packed in boxes were laying in the middle of the living room.

With no one around Harry waved his hand as if he was performing a Jedi mind trick and boxes vanish with his stuff appearing all over the apartment.

Harry couldn't help but love magic nine magic was dead useful to help with common Shores in a tight spot. However Harry knew both knew that magic can be both a blessing and a curse.

Harry begin to look at a document before him looking at all of the WebCorps information in their sales as well as their resources. Harry knew as the new CEO of a company, the shareholders as well as the Americans Wall Street would you have a close eye on him and expect big things.

According to his information packet, Tony Stark started same age as he did running Stark Industries just as he was starting WebCorps.

Definitely so amazing yet so weird I wasn't sure who side death was on all he knew was that Death seemed to want to be entertained with his actions.

He knew he needed to hide himself from unwanted attention and interest appear as he was. They can sometimes you need say to look through some ideas cross-referenced the ropes of wizard into modern technology.

Author Notes: This story is similar to WebCorps in my Web of Shadows but of course a multimedia that transforms the primary focus on technology for using technology to improve daily life.

* * *

Author Note: Harry's original magic is lost, but he can now do Asgard Magic like Loki. He can also has electric-magnetism. Which allows him to control nearly everything, even shoot lightning from his body and finger tips. He does not however, have Thor's power of thunder and lightning. I hope you guys enjoy.

Any suggestions are welcome question which it areas alias be his hero may be looking for suggestions that will help them set straight.


	3. Cipher Nine

**Avengers: Shadow Agent**

Author Notes: Harry's name is not going to change. He will still be called Harry Potter. I'm asking what should his hero name be.

 **Chapter 03: Cipher Nine**

 **One Year Later**

 **S.H.I.E.L.D. Headquarters, Triskelion**

Nicholas Fury, better known as Director Fury, head of Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division. Also known as S.H.I.E.L.D.

It was a tough job, but reward none the less to be the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. His primary goal was to keep the world safe. Something he and the world council agreed on. The only thing they couldn't agree on is how to protect the world. Their best bet right now was Tony Stark when he was Iron Man. It was even better when they found Captain America on ice and he woke up a week later. Agent Romanoff and Agent Barton both prove to be very skilled and talented in their own right.

Fury was hoping to have them along with Doctor Bruce Banner part of the Avengers Initiative. It was a long shot, because Doctor Banner was unstable and was very dangerous if he was ever made angry. Tony Stark was a loose cannon, Captain America was now a loner due to everyone he knew was either dead, or too old to be any help to him.

"Sir, we got a security breach at Location House." Agent Hill said breaking Fury out of his train of thought.

"What you mean?" Nick Fury asks.

"An agent pulled a fire alarm, but there is no fire in the House."

"Agent Coulson, go in with Agent Barton and Agent Romanoff, also, get the Captain."

"Yes sir." Agent Coulson was a loyal patriot. He believe in fighting for the common good. He was also a master at strategy and tactics. Fury would be proud to pass the torch to Agent Coulson and let him be the director.

Yet being the Director, had its perks as well.

It didn't take Coulson long to assemble the two Agents as well as Captain America. They were in route as Fury appeared on a screen.

"About ten minutes ago, Location House had a security breach. We have be unable to get in contact with anyone inside and the area has been silence by party or parties unknown. Find survivors if you can, but your primary goal is to find out what happen and who attack us."

"What the hell is going on?" Captain America asks the moment the screen went off.

"These attacks can't be random. Several of our locations have been attack and no one seems to remember anything." Agent Romanoff said as she loaded her Glock .26's.

"Something isn't adding up right," Agent Coulson

"You think there is a leak inside S.H.I.E.L.D.?" Agent Romanoff asks.

"I don't even want to think that." Agent Coulson said.

"For the time being let's find out what happen." Captain America said as he picks up his vibranium shield.

 **S.H.I.E.L.D. Location – The House – New York City**

The Quinjet landed down on the roof the four man team walks out to the house, a large building in the middle of New York City.

"If we can access the security systems, then we may be able to narrow our field down." Coulson says in a calm tone of voice.

Entering the building they were surprise to see it was empty. No one could be seen or heard.

"Let me access the system, we may be able to see what happen to the building." Agent Romanoff says as she gets into a chair and starts typing into a computer.

"Someone else is in the system." Agent Romanoff said.

"What?"

"Someone is in the system and stealing S.H.I.E.L.D. Intel."

"Can you find out where they are?" Captain America asks.

"They got a block on their location. Whoever is stealing our Intel has the brains to back it up. But not that smart, the block is coming from the thirty first floor."

"Let's go."

* * *

"Hold it right there." Captain America said the moment they reach the thirty first floor. A dark figure was looming over a computer as files were being download into a small usb flash drive.

"Steven Grant Rogers, better known as Captain America, I was wondering when we would meet. Though I had honestly believe it wouldn't be this soon."

The screen beep showing the download was a hundred percent done. The mysterious figure pulls out the usb and turns to face them. He was wearing black clothing in a strange fashion. But a face guard and some sort of ballistic goggle covered his face making any attempt to see his face impossible.

"You don't know who I am do you." The man said as he stood up. He was a bit shorter than Captain America, but he was none the less tall.

"Should I?" Captain America asks.

"You don't. But your friends do. They've heard of me. It's why they are afraid."

Captain America turns to see the three shield agents standing nervously with their fingers on the gun triggers, while Agent Barton had several arrows on his bows.

"Even with the four of you here. The outcome will not change. You want the Intel I was after. You'll have to defeat me to get it."

He moves forward at high speed ignoring the sound of gunshots that erupted from Agent Coulson and Agent Romanoff guns. Giving a swift kick to Captain America the good captain was force backwards as the mysterious man quickly over powers the three S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents.

* * *

"Who was that man?" Captain America asks an hour later as all four of them reported to Nick Fury.

"The man is a ghost. He first pop up on our radar six months ago. This is everything we have on him." Alexander Pierce said as he hands Captain America a thin folder.

"There's nothing in here. Only a code name."

"It's what we call him. The man has been attack S.H.I.E.L.D. and stealing our Intel. We first thought our Intel would appear on the black market, but there has been no word of our Intel on the black market. Whatever this man is after, he is after something that S.H.I.E.L.D. has." Alexander Pierce said as he took back the folder.

"Any other Intel you have to share?" Nick Fury said as she look at Captain America.

"He was fast. Strong; fights in a strange way."

"Captain America will need to learn more about modern day fighting. Mere boxing styles aren't going to cut it out with him." Agent Romanoff said.

"I'll get him a trainer tomorrow morning." Nick Fury promised.

* * *

Harry removes his hood and face hard and looks in the mirror. Today's outcome should have been expected, but it change nothing. He was better at moving in the shadows right now then going up to S.H.I.E.L.D. and asking to work with them. Besides, he notice something strange in some of the Intel he has stolen from S.H.I.E.L.D. A strange anomaly that exists within several of their coded messages.

It was almost like something else existed inside S.H.I.E.L.D. but was moving around quietly. Harry also wasn't sure how the hierarchy work with S.H.I.E.L.D. or this mysterious shell organization that seem to exist inside S.H.I.E.L.D.

For the time being, Harry was best to sticking to the shadows before he did anything.


End file.
